


Kilgharrah Fries the Laundry

by issy5209, jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, slash dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issy5209/pseuds/issy5209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah burns the laundry and then Merlin’s really up a creek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilgharrah Fries the Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Issy and Jela were talking about the CD prompt FIRE whilst both doing the endless task of their laundry. It only seemed natural to us that we do a story with both elements, thus, this little fic was born. We hope you enjoy it.

Tiny grey drops drizzled from the sky. Merlin leaned against the doorway, sighing. _How was he supposed to get the prince’s laundry dry in these conditions? Maybe the weather would clear, although that didn’t look likely._ The cook had banned him from hanging the laundry in the kitchen after she repeatedly discovered him nicking food from the pots. He supposed he’d better get on with it. Maybe a miracle would happen.  
  
Dutifully, he lugged the wicker basket over the yard to the line, boots squelching at each step. He plunked the load down and began hanging the linens, careful to keep them out of the wet mud he stood in. His stomach ached, he was so hungry. It was a distraction from the laundry he was sure would never dry, so he started fantasizing about delicacies the cook would surely snatch from his hands if he was ever seen possessing one.  
  
Those misty drops grew heavy and before Merlin knew it, both he and the laundry were soaked. Dejection quickly turned to anger — there had to be an answer to this problem and he knew just who to call.  
  
Looking around to ascertain that no one was around, he roared, _Oh drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes._  
  
The dragon landed after a moment, and looked askance at Merlin. “Why have you summoned me here, young Warlock? What pressing questions do you have for me today? Has the young prince fallen prey to a love spell again? Or perhaps you are in need of an enchanted blade to do away with some evil foe?”  
  
Merlin sheepishly looked down at the mud and mumbled “I need some help drying these clothes, otherwise there will be hell to pay if they don’t dry on time”  
  
“Oh come now, Arthur is a good lord. Surely he won’t punish you for rain.”  
  
“But you don’t understand, I was supposed to have done this yesterday, when the weather was fair, because there is an important banquet tonight.”  
  
“And what prevented you from doing your chores when they should have been done? Surely you do not expect me to assist you?”  
  
Merlin dug his toe into the soft soil and looked up at Kilgharrah with wide teary eyes.  
  
“Oh, all right,” Kilgharrah gave in with a huff. He pointed his snout at the flapping laundry and opened his mouth, sending a small burst of flame in its direction. Merlin jumped up, excited.  
  
“Careful Kilgharrah, they need to be dried, not singed.”  
  
Kilgharrah growled, but nodded agreement. He sent another burst of flame towards the laundry  
and this time, it caught on fire.  
  
“Ai yai yi!” Merlin yelped. “I’m in for it now!”  
  
Kilgharrah raised an eyebrow as if to say what do you expect when you ask a dragon to dry your laundry? Merlin could have sworn the dragon was chuckling smugly as Merlin stood forlornly watching Arthur’s clothes smoulder while the dragon flew away. Now he had to tell a certain prince that all his clothes had just gone up in flames  
  
A few hours later, Merlin stood in front of Uther.  
  
“I’m very sorry to inform you that Arthur has taken ill with the ague, my lord. He is unable to attend the banquet.”  
  
Back in Arthur’s quarters, Merlin murmured, “I’m really awfully sorry that all your clothes burned up, my lord,” as he stood close enough to feel the heat off Arthur’s skin.  
  
“Merlin, if I have to go naked, then so do you! Maybe I should burn your clothes as punishment, what do you think?” he asked, smirking.  
  
“Er, sire?”  
  
Arthur gave him a look and he stripped out of his breeches and tunic without another moment’s hesitation. Then Arthur advanced on Merlin, forcing him backwards so he fell on the bed with Arthur on top of him.  
  
“There, now, that’s better,” Arthur said, stroking the soft smooth skin on Merlin’s shoulder, then moving down to appreciate his flank and drawing him in for an intimate kiss, one hand on Merlin’s arse, the other tangled in his hair. Merlin returned his kisses with ferocity and was pleased at Arthur’s engagement. Tongues slid against each other, exploring lips and teeth, hands roamed over flesh, calloused and sensitive skin alike. The light of the fire glowed off their naked bodies as they pleasured each other.  
  
Cuddling into each other, drifting off to sleep, Merlin wondered if perhaps this was what Kilgharrah had meant by “two sides of the same coin.” Exhausted, he closed his eyes and walked his clothes behind the laundry hamper. He would worry about them later.


End file.
